YouTubers React to 'The Slap'
by FromUnderTheLemonTree
Summary: Dan and Phil are asked to react to viral video 'The Slap' for the Fine Brothers series 'YouTubers React' and together they discover there is a deeper meaning behind it.


A/N **I do not own Dan and Phil or the Fine Brothers**

* * *

Dan and Phil were asked to appear on an episode of Fine Brothers series 'YouTubers React' to comment on viral video 'The Slap', a follow up to 'The Kiss'. The video

consisted of a montage of clips showing complete strangers meeting for the first time and then proceeding to take turns in slapping each other. After watching it Dan

admitted that he thought slapping a stranger seemed much more intimate than kissing a stranger. He felt 'The Slap' had deeper meaning behind it and had more of

an emotional connection. Phil on the other hand didn't particularly get the video or like it. "It's just people slapping each other around the face" he exclaimed, looking

over at Dan, confused as to why on earth anybody would volunteer to do this. Afterwards the boys were asked their opinions on what they just watched. One

question asked was "would you ever slap a stranger or be slapped by a stranger?" (Both people consenting of course). "No! I wouldn't trust a stranger" Dan answered

quickly. Phil's eyes grew comically wide as he too shook his head saying "No!". For the last question, Fine Bros explained they were getting the other you tubers in

this episode to recreate 'The Slap' just for YouTubers react and asked the boys if they would be willing to slap each other. Instantly, without a second thought, Dan

turned to Phil. "You can slap me...if you want?" he rushed out, a hopeful but tentative tone to his voice as he asked, spinning on his chair like a kid, with a slight

bashful look on his face. He was desperately trying not to sound too enthusiastic at the idea of Phil slapping him as he knew he understood the intimacy of the action

much more than Phil.

Back at home they rarely fought, apart from playfully when they got gamer rage or whilst bickering about random, stupid things like leaving cupboard doors open or

stealing each other's cereal. Even then, it was never physical fighting, just the occasional sassy remark or snarky comment. The total lack of hesitation in Dan's

response showed Phil just how much the younger boy trusted him and it kind of scared him. Although they already had a close connection this was obviously his

chance to connect to Phil on a whole other level. Phil was the only person he would trust to do this with.

Slightly taken aback and shocked Phil eventually stuttered out a reply. "Wa-what?! Really?! Are you sure?". "Yeah, yeah totally! Go on!" Dan replied confidently,

moving closer to him. "Nooo! I can't!...I mean, I don't want to!" he spluttered nervously. "Go on, do it! Do it Phil!" Dan pushed again. After some persuading, he

reluctantly agreed, still feeling slightly conflicted about the whole situation. You could clearly see the worry on his face. He was scared of hurting Dan, even though

this was his idea. Doing this, they were putting their trust in each other and Phil realised it meant something more to Dan than just a slap. Phil squinted, eyes almost

completely shut as he forced himself to reach forwards and shakily slap Dan across the face. The sound of the slap echoed through the room, making Phil visibly

cringe. Though it was shortly followed by Dan's hysterical laughter ringing out, a massive smile spread across his slightly pink face. "I'm sooooryy! I feel bad" Phil

whined, eventually breaking in to a grin too and releasing the breath he'd been holding as he saw Dan's reaction. "Now you! My turn!" Dan said enthusiastically,

urging Phil to prepare himself. "Noo! I don't want to be slapped!" He squealed, his voice going two octaves higher than usual. "Come on, come on!" Dan pleaded

expectantly, flashing his signature puppy dog eyes and tugging on the arm of Phil's chair again, spinning him to face him. _'How could he possibly resist?'_ He sighed

defeatedly and sat, shoulders hunched up, nervously awaiting his slap and the singing sensation he knew would follow. He scrunched his eyes closed tightly. The last

thing Phil saw were Dan's deep brown eyes boring back in to his, a mischievous glint in them along with a hint of something else Phil couldn't quite place, maybe

adoration or even…love?. In that moment he relaxed slightly _'Dan would never hurt me'_ he thought _'why am I so worried? I can do this for him'_. As Dan's hand made

contact with his cheek he felt a half whimper, half giggle rise up from his chest, escaping and making Dan's smile grow even wider. _'I made him that happy. Me.'_ Phil

thought to himself, smiling softly. That's when it clicked, light a lightbulb being switched on. Phil realised the only time they were ever truly happy was when they

were together. He loved making Dan happy. Loved making him smile and blush, seeing his eyes crinkle and sparkle, causing that dimple to appear on his cheek. He

wanted to spend the rest of his life making Dan happy and the first step towards doing that would be to confess something that secretly, deep down, he had known

for years, ever since they first met. He loved Dan. He loved him with all his heart and always had. He could just never find the right words or right time to tell him.

Eventually the cameras were switched off and they were left alone in the room. Dan turned to look at him. "Thanks for letting me do that Phil. For trusting me. I

know you were nervous and you didn't really get the point but…thanks" he said, smiling gratefully. Using all the courage he could muster, Phil leaned forwards and

brushed his lips to Dan's cheek, still slightly red from the slap. He was blushing profusely as he pulled away. "It's fine, really!" he whispered shyly. "I'm just glad you

felt you could trust me and…I'm kinda starting to understand what you meant when you said it was more intimate" Smiling, his eyes drifted to the floor as the blush

crept further up his pale cheeks. Dan was silent for a moment, so many thoughts rushing through his head, the main ones being _'did Phil just kiss my cheek?'_ ,

 _'maybe he does feel the same way?'_ , _'Do something you idiot!'_. After a long pause he finally looked back to Phil, staring straight in to his ocean blue eyes. "You

missed…" he said innocently, a playful smirk on his face. "What?" Mumbled Phil, confusion gracing his features. "You missed." He repeated again, slightly more

confident this time. "What…I-". He began to reply before he felt a pair of soft lips pressing firmly against his own. _'Dan was kissing him! Actually kissing him!'_ He

screamed internally. Had he died and gone to heaven? Because it sure felt like it. Phil melted in to the kiss, giving himself to Dan completely. Dan shifted, pulling

them up from their awkward position in the computer chairs. Now flush together, chest to chest, he wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, running his hands over his

back and tugging him closer. Phil's hands instinctively moved up to Dan's face, one holding his cheek, gently guiding their mouths together, the other playing with the

soft hair at the nape of Dan's neck, making him shiver involuntarily.

When they finally pulled away they heard an awkward cough and a wolf whistles coming from the corner of the room. This was the horrifying moment they realised

the Fine brothers and a bunch of other you tubers had been watching them from the doorway. They both froze like rabbits caught in headlights, no idea what to do

next and wishing they could just melt in to the floor from embarrassment. The group began to clap, a few even cheering and Dan was sure he heard Caspar Lee

shouting "Finally!" over all the noise. Phil's face was burning, blushing from head to toe. He let out a small groan and buried his head in Dan's chest, hiding his

flushed face from the onlookers. His reaction made Dan laugh. Letting out a small giggle, he wrapped his arms around Phil again, swaying them and rubbing his back

soothingly before resting his chin in Phil's soft, ebony hair. A chorus of "Aaaawws!" rang out before someone stepped in. "Alright, alright, shows over!" shouted one of

the brothers as he ushered everyone else away, not before giving the boys a smug wink and leaving them alone for some privacy.

They stood there, just holding each other for a moment before Dan spoke up. "So…I guess this means we're together now then?" he mumbled in to Phil's hair,

breathing in the sweet smell of his raspberry shampoo. Phil pulled away slightly to look up at Dan, their eyes glistening as they exchanged shy glances "I guess it

does" He smiled happily, not able to keep his tongue from poking through his teeth, before leaning forwards to capture Dan's lips in another kiss. "Thank god because

this would be _really_ awkward if not" Dan whispered, chuckling against Phil's lips, earning him a playful slap on the arm. They pressed their foreheads together gently,

just taking each other in. It felt nice not having to hide their feelings anymore. After a while Dan pulled away, kissing Phil lovingly on the tip of his nose and

interlacing their fingers. "You know I love you, right?" he mumbled. Phil laughed, lightly squeezing his hand "Of course I do now. But next time you want to tell me,

can we please leave out the slapping?" he joked, an adorable smile on his face. "Fine, fine!" Dan huffed playfully before swinging their joined hands between them

and leading Phil out of the room. "Oh! And by the way…I love you too bear" Added Phil, bumping their hips together as they walked, leaving to make their way home.

This was the start of a new chapter for the two boys and they couldn't be happier.

 **End**


End file.
